The Two Princes
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Two brother born at different times must now reunite to save the world they once called home. Nick & Xander Merick & Cole Chip & Daggeron crossovers Mystic Force & Wild Force
1. A new darkness, same old story

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **The two princes

**Pairings: **Cole & Merick Nick & Xander Chip & Daggeron

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Wild force/Mystic Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After the end of Mystic force

**Summery: **Two brother born at different times must now reunite to save the world they once called home. 

**Chapter Summery: **A new evil brings back old wounds

**Authors Note:**

**The Two Princes**

A new darkness, same old story

Claire was up with the dawn light, since the death of the Master everything had been calm and more alive. She loved to watch the dawn light with no fear of if this would be her last one, as the dawn light settled Claire headed into Rootcore with a smile on her face.

Rootcore was a quite still place now without the Rangers life and energy to fill it, sighing she began to prep her spell ingredients for the day when there was a sudden exploitation. Spinning round at speed Claire watched as the Xenotome burst open and started giving off a purple haze, suddenly the room what bathed in a blood red atmosphere.

_**Two princes of royal blood flowing,**_

_**Born at different times and never knowing,**_

_**When day become night and truth becomes lie,**_

_**All attentions turn to the skies.**_

_**Brother of a royal house are thee,**_

_**Of a world that used to be,**_

_**Lion, Wolf, Minotaur, Phoenix unite,**_

_**To banish the darkness and bring forth the light. **_

Just as soon as it had happened it was over and Claire was dazed and confused as she raced over to the Xenotome, she was hopping that is was just one of her spells gone wrong but it wasn't there written in the book was the two verses she'd just heard.

Getting a bad feeling about it Claire hurried to contact Udonna and Leanbow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

High above Tutlecove on the Animarium Princess Shayla awoke with I violently fury, her mind a race with images of Animaria burning but not the Animaria she remembered. As the sacred waters of her pool began to bubble with an angry heat she heard words that chilled her to the bone.

_**Ancient warrior's hearts s as black as night,**_

_**Will bring back fallen foes with powers to unite,**_

_**search and scurry with all their might,**_

_**Seeking out the brother's to fight.**_

_**Lost in worry, lost in fear,**_

_**Desperate for hope to appear,**_

_**Gallant sons of a world now lost,**_

_**Will fight to save love no matter the cost. **_

_**Go with darkness, go with light, **_

_**Now it beings on this very night**_.

Shivering as the voice finished and all was at pease again Shayla had a bad feeling about what was to come, grabbing their jackets and Growl Phones she went to seek out her rangers once again. She had a feeling the worst was to come.


	2. Life on the road

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **The Two Princes

**Pairings: **Cole & Merick Nick & Xander Chip & Daggeron

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Wild force/Mystic Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After the end of Mystic force

**Summery: **Two brother born at different times must now reunite to save the world they once called home. 

**Chapter Summery: **Merick and Nick get dragged into the fight

**Authors Note:**

Life on the road

In a distant dimension long lost in time and Myth, a forgotten Obelisk lay dormant once a warning to all now just a ruin of time. But as a Ancient darkness started in the shadows the once great warning cracked open and out seeped it's poison once again ready for war.

Travelling the shadows the mist gathered it's strength until upon a sealed cavern that bore and ancient seal of the Mystics, cracking the seal the mist seeped inside and took it's once rightful place.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Merrick was sat up a tree as he played his flute and watched his mate Cole who was swimming in the lake, it had been almost five years since they'd given up their Morpher and he and Cole had hit the road. In that time both had seen much of the world around them keeping away from the cities, much had changed from Merrick 's time and Cole had never seen life beyond Turtle Cove and his home.

Zen-Aku and Keeva the Wolf Cub both still travelled alongside the pair, seeing the world though the eyes of Merrick had shown Zen-Aku a point of view that only Toxica and Jindrax had seen up to now. Though sometimes bothered by the humans he followed Zen-Aku for the most part found them to be a source of great entertainment and knowledge that he'd never seen before. But one thing always puzzled the Duke Org and now they were on good terms he decided to ask.

"Tell me old friend, one thing I've never understood even when we shared a heart and mind? What is it you see in him?" asked Zen-Aku as he looked over at Cole who was not cleaning himself.

"Do you ask me what I see in Cole or in the love of another male?" asked Merrick as he stopped playing his flute and looked down at his companion.

"I mean of love in general?"

"Humans have a need for companionship, whether it be the opposite or same sex there is always a need to be cared about." said Merrick as he went back to his music as Zen-Aku joined him with his own.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Maddie was stood outside the Rock Porium on her break when the roaring sound she knew all to well caught her attention.

"NICK AND XANDER ARE BACK" yelled Maddie as she went back into the store, looking up the others raced out to see Nick and Xander dismounting the bike.

"Hey Guys miss us?" asked Xander in his usual way as they all raced over and hugged him.

"Hey not that we aren't happy to see you all but if everyone's out here who's in there?" asked Xander as suddenly the look of his friends faces changed and he found himself being dragged into the store, who he saw made him laugh.

"Nice look Mate?" laughed Xander as a very swamped Daggeron shot him a dirty look and sighed as he looked down as his unbecoming purple uniform.

"Well unlike some who will remain nameless Xander, we can't all swan off and expect to have a job when return" said Daggeron with a smile.

"but you had a job…" added Nick

"No I had a calling, but I gave that up to be with Chip now I work here.."

"and we laugh as Chip growls at anyone that flirts with him" laughed Vida and the others as Chip blushed.

"so what are the plans now?" asked Toby as he joined them greeting his two employees and friends.

"Leanbow and Udonna have gone off to do something but they've left Nick and Me a place not far. We figured we'd check it out and up pack then come back to work some time in the next week or so if that ok with you boss?" asked Xander

"Like I'd get rid of you two, I need my manger and Nick to keep the women off Dag before Chip kills someone?" laughed Toby as Chip once again Blushed.

They were catching up on the gossip of Xander and Nick's road trip and sudden engagement when suddenly the ground around them shook and the sky darkened.

"Not this again?" growled Nick as they all raced outside as a face appeared in the sky.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

The sudden force of the ground shaking threw Merrick from his tree and into the stream below as they too saw the face in the sky. Standing next to Cole they listened as the stranger spoke.

"Here me all you mortals I am Princess Nexus daughter of King Onyx once ruler of the Shadow Realm, destroyed and imprisoned by the King and Queen of Animaria and then forgotten about. I will take my revenge on their descends by taken from them the world they love and protect so much…Erith" cackled the stranger in the sky as she disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

Suddenly a feeling of foreboding filled Merrick as they packed up and headed back towards Turtle Cove something told Merrick he's need their friends for this.


End file.
